My Dearest Sister
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Kronos. The great, almighty, powerful Titan Lord of Time... wasn't always a tyrant overlord.


**Yeah. My very first fanfiction wasn't really how I wanted it played. Time to make up for it.**

 **I** _ **REALLY**_ **do** _ **WISH**_ **something like this would happen in future movie adaptions or in future novels.**

 **Be honest with your comments dear readers.**

* * *

 _"This is not funny!"_

 _Young Kronos' complaints fell on deaf ears._ _ **As always.**_

 _This time, Krios had the poor child in a headlock while the other Titan children, his brothers, cheered his older brother on._

 _Kronos tried landing a hit on Krios, but the older Titan just pushed him back to the ground._

 _Life as the youngest Titan is so unfair._

 _ **"Krios."**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _And_ _ **no.**_

 _Krios looked up only to find the scowling green eyes of his sister, Rhea._

 _"Come on, Rhea." He grinned, "We're just playing around."_

 _Rhea painfully pulled his ear, forcing her brother to let go of their youngest brother._

 _Kronos rubbed his shoulder as he let his sister lead him away in order to get him healed._

* * *

 _He hated being the youngest of twelve siblings. He could never win anything against his brothers._

 _Kronos moped and stared at his reflection on the lake while his sister dipped a piece of fabric in the water. Just as she was about to clean her brother's bruises, he slightly jerked away as if he didn't want to be healed._

 _"Don't worry. They're not watching." Rhea assured, snapping her fingers to command her lions to chase away her snooping brothers._

 _Kronos wondered how his sweet sister came to love those ferocious cats. Was it even_ _ **safe**_ _for a child to have lions as pets?_

 _Well, Mother Gaia allowed her..._

 _It doesn't bother him that his sister would come to his aide whenever their older brothers takes their games_ _ **too far.**_

 _He just wished she knew how strong he was._

 _He finally lets her clean his bruises, but she failed to heal his humiliation._

 _Rhea noticed that on his face and assured once more, "At least father didn't witness that."_

 _The young Titan buried his face in his arms._

 _They were just children, but their father, Ouranus, wanted to see them grow into mighty Titan warriors._

 _He would watch his children whenever they would compete and fight against each other. Sometimes, he would watch them with Mother Gaia._

 _Kronos has never managed to win any of their games. All he got were looks of disappointment from his parents._

 _He often wonders if they forget his name just to punish him._

 _"Don't worry, Little Brother." Rhea assured once more as she stood up and headed towards the lake, "You'll get stronger. I know you will."_

 _Kronos lightly scoffed, "When is that ever going to happen?"_

 _His sister screamed. He looked up, but she was nowhere to be seen._

 _Could she have..._ _ **?...!**_

 _Kronos ran and dived into the water. He emerged moments later, holding his unconscious sister in his arms._

 _Rhea suddenly woke up with a smile on her face, "I knew you wouldn't let me down."_

 _Realization struck Kronos and he angrily shook his sister for tricking him, "You scared me half to death!"_

 _Rhea giggled, "At least I know you're going to be a brave Titan when you grow up. You're always be_ _ **my**_ _brave Titan."_

 _Curse you, Rhea._

 _She always does this; Do something reckless just to make him feel better about himself. It didn't help whenever she flashes that warm, sunny smile of hers._

 _Still. It felt good to hear someone believing in him._

 _Even though there's not even a slight chance that he'll ever..._

* * *

 _Kronos didn't see it coming, but he managed to block his brother Iapetus' sword with own before sweeping his feet under his, knocking his older brother to the ground._

 _He took heavy breathes, exhausted from his long hours of training. The teenage Titan wished he had finally pleased his father and then be excused._

 _To his delight, his wish was granted._

 _He ran out of the castle gates and into the forest, rushing through many miles of land until he finally found_ _ **her,**_ _sitting on a rock at the edge of a river, gazing at her reflection on the water as she placed a flower on her beautiful, black, curly hair._

 _After all these years, the first radiance he saw on the day he was born never wavered._

 _It's because of her he became the strong, skillful warrior he is now._

 _Kronos scowled when Hyperion approached Rhea. He sat close next to her._ _ **Too close...**_

 _Rhea's moment of peace was interrupted by the arrival of her older brother Hyperion. He has been talking non-stop of his latest wins and how his opponents never stood a chance._

 _He does realized she was_ _ **THERE**_ _when it happened? Does he?_

 _Hyperion suddenly stopped talking. Rhea turned around to face him, only to realize that he was frozen stiff. She giggled in amusement at the prankster who was approaching her with a bouquet of flowers in his arms._

 _"You, are one terrible Titan." Rhea teased as she leaned on his shoulder._

 _"Only for you, my dear." Kronos teased back as he laced his finger around hers._

 _The moment they left, Hyperion was unfrozen. He found himself alone, and covered in flowers._

 _Even in his mouth._

* * *

 _"Kronos?" An adult Rhea called for her brother, "Kronos!"_

 _Where is he? They were suppose to meet up here._

 _Rhea decided to pass the time by fixing up her hair. Just as she was about to place a rose on her hair, the ground began to shake. She looked down at the river, its waters rippling in sync with the tremors. Around her, the animals, including the fishes and birds, fled as the large trees shook._

 _The tremors were getting stronger, as if an unknown force was coming closer._

 _When the trees were parted, the unknown force was revealed to be a giant, a hundred-foot giant with two large horns on his head._

 _Rhea gazed at the tall being before her, surprised at its sudden appearance._

 _Yet, it didn't occur to her that she has to run away._

 _When the giant bent down and held the palm of his hand towards her, she didn't hesitate to get on._

 _The giant rose, giving Rhea a perfect view of the forest._

 _While the giant walked, she marveled at the beauty of nature around her. And if the view wasn't breath-taking enough, the sunset was. She could feel the last rays touching her skin as she relished the warm sensation._

 _Moments later, the giant lowered her back to the ground before he glowed and shrunk into Kronos._

 _"Well that was new." Rhea remarked as she slowly approached her brother._

 _Kronos chuckled, "That's it? Why is my dearest sister always so hard to please?"_

 _Rhea stopped an inch away from him and poked his chest, "Well maybe you should try harder."_

 _With one finger, she pushed Kronos into the river before joining him._

 _The two laughed and played in the water, splashing each other._

 _Kronos disappeared in the water before emerging moments later, right behind his sister who he playfully enveloped in a hug._

 _Rhea laughed as she tried to pry him off. She gave up, only to turn around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss._

 _Kronos was caught by surprise, but then returned the kiss, holding the back of his sister's head with one hand, while his other arm was wrapped around her waist._

 _After a few moments of bliss, they parted for air. Kronos' sun-blazed golden eyes gazed into Rhea's twinkling sea-green eyes._

 _Was this it? Was it the time?_

 _"Rhea?" Kronos spoke first, breaking their moment of silence, "Will you..."_

 _The moment was interrupted by the frantic call of their mother._

 _What happened next..._

* * *

Rhea shook the memory away, but no matter how many times she tried, it keeps coming back;

Mother telling them to _kill_ Father... The scythe... Her little brother...

Ever since that day, _he changed, for the worst._

 _What happened that darkened her sweet little brother's heart, and turned him into a_ _ **child-eating monster?**_

Many years have passed, yet those memories kept haunting her. She tried to stay away from every war, but they keep coming back, even at the slightest mention of _"fight"._

As she runs her fingers on the flowers of a rosebush, she could hear footsteps approaching her from behind. She could sense the aura of an immortal.

 _A very_ _ **familiar**_ _aura._

The footsteps stopped. She turned around to face the familiar pair of golden eyes she has not seen for so many years. She waited patiently as he took off his helmet, revealing the scar her son inflicted on him during their last encounter.

 _"My dearest sister."_ Kronos ran his hand through her hair, feeling her soft curls between his fingers, " _Even after your betrayal, your radiance has never wavered._ "

Rhea closed her eyes as she felt his hand move from her hair to her face. His hand was cold, and hard, yet his touch was nostalgic, giving her a sense of closure.

Rhea didn't want to partake in the war that was about to happen, but her fate was sealed the moment she locked lips with the one she betrayed many years ago.

* * *

 **Please Rick. PLEASE.**


End file.
